Hiding away
by MaryJeine
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Hermione quitte le monde des sorciers pour ouvrir une librairie. Un jour, Severus Snape y entre. TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Blue Artemis.


**Résumé :**

Après la bataille finale, Hermione quitte le monde des sorciers pour ouvrir une librairie. Un jour, Severus Snape y entre. TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Blue Artemis.

**Disclaimer :**

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction "Hiding Away" de Blue Artemis. Rien ne m'appartient, je me contente de vous traduire cet écrit qui m'a touché.

Bonne lecture à vous. J'espère de tout cœur que cette fiction vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.

Le premier indice qui fit penser à Hermione que les choses n'allaient pas comme elle l'aurait voulu fut quand Ron ne la regarda même pas en allant se réfugier auprès de sa famille. Fred n'était pas mort, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir avec tous ses membres intacts ou avec toutes ses fonctions cérébrales. Il avait été privé d'oxygène pendant trop longtemps. Elle se demanda pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle le réconforte. Il s'excusa en marmonnant un "c'est un truc de famille" qui la blessa un peu. Alors elle décida de ne plus l'embêter lui ou sa famille, du moins tant qu'ils se blottissaient les uns contre les autres comme ça.

Elle se détourna des Weasley pour aider à retrouver ceux qui avaient réchapper de la mort durant la bataille. Il y en avait plus qu'on ne l'imaginait. On découvrit que la trainée de victimes de Bella était assez longue pour qu'on puisse espérer que la plupart de ses victimes n'étaient qu'enterrées vivantes. On le comprit quand Remus Lupin commença à bouger au bout de 3 heures. Apparement, le sang de loup garou l'avait fait récupérer plus vite que les autres.

Neville et Luna avait trouvé le directeur Snape et versé toutes les potions qu'il avait sur lui dans sa gorge (ou sur sa gorge, Neville laissait Luna décider de ce qu'il fallait faire). Ils avaient lancé un sort de stase et appelé Madame Pomfresh. Il était actuellement entrain de récupérer à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Elle lança le sortilège pouvant révéler toute forme de vie magique que Madame Pomfresh leur avait apprit. "_Magica Revelo_!" On apprit que Tonks n'était pas complètement morte non plus. Il y eu quelques autres personnes pas-tout-à-fait-mortes trouvées avant la nuit. Il fut noté par beaucoup que les trois Malfoy passèrent on long moment à chercher des survivants.

Le chaos était horrible, mais apaisant d'une certaine façon grâce à l'espoir né quand ils réalisèrent que tout le monde n'était pas mort. Les gens commencèrent à voir que tout n'était pas perdu.

Xxx

Une fois que tout fut réglé, Hermione se retrouva avec Ron dans ce qui fut le jardin du Terrier. Même si elle avait été blessé dans ses sentiments, Harry était venu la chercher donc elle l'avait suivi comme elle le faisait depuis tant d'années. Il y avait pas mal de monde dehors car ils voulaient aider à reconstruire la maison des Weasley, c'était donc un lieu plein d'activités.

"Hermione, j'ai besoin de te parler." Dit Ron.

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pensait qu'il dirait non plus. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle espérait une réconciliation, un dramatique discours sur l'amour et les erreurs commises dans le deuil. Elle ne pensait plus avoir le droit à ça désormais. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage sérieux de Ron et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais je t'aime trop pour penser être vraiment celui que tu veux." Il leva ses mains pour l'empêcher de protester. "Vraiment. Je veux me marier bientôt. Je veux accepter l'offre du Ministère par rapport à nos ASPICs. Je veux jouer au Quidditch. Je veux pleins d'enfants. Et tu ne veux pas tout ça maintenant. Je peux t'attendre, mais je vais finir par t'en vouloir. Et alors on se satisfera que de ce que l'on a au lieu d'être heureux, et je ne veux pas ça. Pour aucun d'entre nous. Donc, avant que quoi que soit commence, je veux juste que tu saches que ce serait peut-être mieux qu'on ne soit que des amis." Ron la regarda ensuite dans l'expectative.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration. Ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Mais quand elle y pensait, Ron était dans le vrai. "Tu as raison, Ron. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on ne soit que des amis." Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Cependant il fut clair que Ron pensait ce qu'il disait et que sa réponse le satisfit. Il l'a prit près de lui, la serra fort, la relâcha doucement puis rentra dans la maison.

Hermione décida qu'elle devrait peut-être aller chercher ses parents, comme elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait en Grande-Bretagne en ce moment. Elle alla dans la maison chercher Molly pour le lui expliquer. Cette dernière la serra fort contre elle et lui souhaita bonne chance ; parce que comme la plupart des mères, elle en avait vu plus que ce qu'elle laissait entendre. Ensuite, Hermione rassembla ses affaires et partit.

Xxx

Hermione ne trouva jamais ses parents. Ils avaient péri dans un accident de bateau, un beau jour d'été. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu fut qu'ils avaient retrouvés la mémoire. Ils avaient trouvé la communauté locale de sorciers et après avoir compris ce qu'il se passait en Grande-Bretagne, ils avaient réalisé ce que Hermione avait fait pour eux. Alors, ils s'étaient acclimatés à leurs nouvelles vies, y trouvant du bonheur et espérant que le moment des retrouvailles avec leur fille serait au plus tôt. Tout cela était dans certains documents qui lui avaient été remis par l'avocat sorcier à Sydney. Il présenta à Hermione une boîte de souvenirs, des lettres et journaux que ses parents avaient tenus une fois que leurs souvenirs étaient revenus et beaucoup d'argent. Mais son coeur brisé ne voulait rien de matériel à ce moment. N'ayant rien la retenant en Australie, elle prit ses dispositions pour rentrer chez elle.

Xxx

_C'en est trop! _Pensa Hermione. _Je ne peux vraiment plus le supporter._ Personne ne l'avait accueillit à son retour d'Australie. Harry était occupé à se cacher de Ginny, Ron bécotait Lavande comme si sa vie en dépendait, et le reste des Weasley étaient évidemment trop pris par les drames de leurs vies. La seule personne qui l'avait réellement vue était Luna, et bien, Luna en vit trop.

"Hermione, je suis tellement désolée pour tes parents. Tu as fait de ton mieux tu sais," lui avait-elle dit.

Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui sourire et d'hocher la tête. Elle accepta le câlin qui lui avait gentiment été donné et le lui rendit avec force. Puis, elle monta dans sa chambre, fit son sac et sortit. A part un regard triste de Luna, personne ne remarqua vraiment qu'elle était partie.

Xxx

Hermione retourna dans la maison de ses parents, installant quelques sorts basiques et commença le travail. Elle fouilla parmi tous leurs contacts professionnels pour trouver leur avocat. Quand elle le contacta, elle lui présenta le certificat de décès puis lui demanda de vendre le cabinet et toutes les autres affaires liées à celui-ci. Elle se souvint d'un voyage en famille en Ecosse quand elle était enfant, dans un petit village appelé Pitlochry dans le Perthshire. Elle décida de contacter une agence immobilière pour voir s'ils avaient un cottage de libre là-bas ainsi qu'une petite boutique. Une des lettres de sa mère lui avait rappelé ses blagues/rêves de déménager loin de tout et d'ouvrir une libraire. Avec tout ce qu'elle pensait vouloir totalement hors de sa portée, elle décida de se retourner vers ce rêve.

Le ministère offrit de passer les ASPICs à tous ceux qui en avaient la possibilité durant la première semaine de juillet, deux semaines après qu'Hermione ait commencé ses recherches pour son nouveau chez-elle. Elle accepta, même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réviser. Néanmoins, elle avait pris ses notes avec elle lors de cet horrible camping. Et si après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle ne les avait pas, elle ne s'en ferait pas. Si Harry ou Ron l'avaient entendu dire ça, ils se seraient probablement inquiétés pour elle. Si Snape l'avait entendu, il se serait dit que la petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout commençait à grandir. Cette semaine d'examen au ministère était la première fois qu'elle interagissait avec quiconque depuis son voyage inutile en Australie. Elle était heureuse de voir quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait, comme Neville, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy et d'autres. Elle salua tout le monde, y compris les Serpentards, qui surpris, la saluèrent en retour. À la fin de la période d'examens, Hermione ressentit un petit sentiment d'accomplissement. Quand les résultats arrivèrent, principalement des O avec quelques E, elle décida qu'elle était satisfaite. Elle avait passé les examens et personne ne pourrait dire qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière pleinement accomplie.

Xxx

Elle rentra chez elle à la recherche d'une lettre de son agent immobilier qui lui signifiait avoir trouvé à la fois un petit cottage et une boutique là où elle les souhaitait. Hermione prit rapidement rendez-vous pour les visiter. Elle contacta également l'avocat pour mettre la maison de ses parents sur le marché.

Quand Hermione atteint Pitlochry, elle fut enchantée. Le magasin était merveilleux, la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait attirait non seulement les touristes, mais également les locaux et ils semblaient très intéressés par l'idée d'une nouvelle librairie. Si cela ne suffisait pas, le cottage aurait conquis le coeur le plus dur. C'était beau : confortable mais aéré, avec un grand salon, de nombreuses fenêtres et suffisamment d'étagères pour rendre heureux le bibliophile le plus dévoué. La cuisine était de bonne taille et il y avait un beau jardin avec de la place pour des fleurs, des herbes et des légumes. Elle se tourna vers l'agent et lui dit d'acheter les deux emplacements. Hermione savait qu'elle était enfin à la maison.

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Hermione installa sa librairie, et ajouta un coin ordinateur pour se connecter à internet et un coin télévision avec un tout nouveau lecteur DVD et des canapés pour regarder ses films préférés. Elle remplit les étagères avec ses genres de livres préférés (à peu près tout), une large sélection de non-fiction et à l'arrière, une sélection érotique de bon goût. Elle entreprit également d'établir des contacts afin de pouvoir fournir, si besoin, des livres rares. Elle avait rarement travaillé aussi dur et pourtant, elle était satisfaite.

Elle agença son cottage, ravie d'avoir trouvé un magnifique ensemble de meubles lors d'une vente immobilière. Un nouveau matelas, de nouveaux appareils, et elle était fin prête. Elle se réveillait tous les jours, très heureuse de son bien-être. Une fois que tout fut mit en place, elle envoya un hibou à Luna avec comme instruction spécifique de ne dire à personne où elle était sauf si on lui demandait.

Comme pour tout le reste, Hermione s'abandonna de tout coeur dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle pensait rarement à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Après un moment, cela semblait être un rêve ou l'un de ses romans de sa section fantaisie. Cela n'avait pas d'importance cependant. Elle était heureuse et en paix, et cela lui convenait plutôt bien.

Xxx

C'était une histoire différente à Poudlard. Une fois que Severus eut récupéré, il dut essayer de reconstruire Poudlard pour préparer l'année à venir. Il vit les résultats de tous les étudiants qui avaient passés leur ASPICs en juillet. Il était ravi de voir que Draco avait réussi avec un score très élevé. Ses notes étaient suivies de près par celles de Miss Granger, puis par les autres, qui avaient tous eu au minimum deux des ASPICs requis et étaient donc tous qualifiés. Il ne comprit pas très bien la grande détresse de Minerva quand elle vit ses résultats.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, vieux chat?"

"Miss Granger doit être dévastée. Elle n'a pas eu tous les Optimals! Elle n'a eu que la deuxième place. J'espère que cette chère enfant va bien."

"Minerva, les scores de Miss Granger sont excellents. Peut-être a-t-elle grandi un peu et n'a plus besoin d'éloges pour être heureuse."

"J'espère bien, Severus. Elle ne semble pas avoir le soutien auquel elle s'était attendu." Si Minerva espérait une réponse réconfortante, elle n'allait pas en obtenir une. "Tu n'es pas au courant?"

"Au courant de quoi, Minerva?"

"Peu importe Severus. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les commérages."

Xxx

La première année passa rapidement. Hermione correspondait régulièrement avec Luna, qui finissait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Grâce à elle, elle apprit que Harry et Ginny avaient rompus à la fin de l'été. Il était parti pour "se trouver." Luna écrivit à Hermione qu'elle ne savait pas comment il allait aller au bout des choses s'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était lui-même. Hermione dut sourire face au commentaire de Luna, même si elle était blessée qu'il n'ai pas prit le temps de le lui dire. Chose intéressante, il y avait quelques notes occasionnelles de la part de Molly Weasley, des petits mots maternels, auxquels Hermione répondait au travers de Luna.

Lavande réussit à torpiller ses chances de devenir la favorite de Molly quand cette dernière découvrit qu'elle avait adressé l'invitation d'Hermione à _Harmony Granger_. Mais puisqu'elle ne voulait pas blesser son fils, elle lui dit qu'Hermione était malheureusement à l'étranger et ne pourrait pas être présente à son mariage. Ron haussa juste les épaules et prit la nouvelle avec bonhomie. Étant donné que c'était des noces magiques, il avait d'autres choses à penser.

Xxx

Hermione avait lancé des sorts de protection sur sa maison et avait créé un petit laboratoire de potions dans ce qui aurait normalement été un abri de jardin. Ainsi, elle pouvait faire un peu de magie, aiguiser ses talents en potion, expérimenter un peu, et jouer avec l'Arithmancie et les Runes. Cependant, elle s'était trouvé un amour profond et constant pour sa librairie et la paix que cela lui procurait. Sa magie devint juste un à côté à apprécier. À part quelques hiboux occasionnels de Luna, et d'encore plus rare visite, elle avait complètement perdu le contact avec le monde sorcier. Elle ne se définissait plus avant tout comme une sorcière ; elle était juste Hermione Granger, la propriétaire de la librairie. Même si ses amis d'enfance lui manquaient parfois, elle était pleinement épanouie.

Xxx

Les années commencèrent à passer plus vite encore. Sept années après la bataille finale, Severus décida qu'il en avait assez de Poudlard. Il avait passé les trente quatre dernières années de sa vie là-bas et avait découvert qu'il aspirait à du changement. Il parla à Minerva qui comprit.

"Vous savez Severus, je me souviens d'une charmante petite ville pas loin d'ici. Elle s'appelle Pitlochry et ils ont un merveilleux hôtel avec un extraordinaire restaurant. C'est totalement moldu, mais relaxant."

"Je crois que j'en ai entendu parlé Minerva. Cela pourrait être un bon endroit pour débuter une nouvelle partie de ma vie."

Xxx

Severus arriva à l'hôtel, ravi du luxe des chambres. Il était surpris de constater à quel point il aimait ce qu'il avait vu du village. Il n'avait pas prit de quoi lire, et donc il demanda au concierge s'il y avait une librairie.

"Oh, oui Monsieur! En bas de la rue principale, il y a une merveilleuse librairie. Si Miss Hermione n'a pas ce que vous voulez, elle fera tout pour vous l'obtenir le plus vite possible!"

Severus eu un moment d'absence. _Miss Hermione? Il ne peut s'agir de Miss Granger, si?_ Il décida de ne pas y penser et parti le long de la route.

La petite cloche au dessus de la porte d'Hermione sonna. Elle leva la tête au-dessus du livre qu'elle lisait au comptoir, un sourire accueillant s'affichant sur son visage. En raison de la façon dont le soleil brillait, tout ce qu'elle vit fut un homme plutôt grand à la porte.

"Bonjour! Est-ce que je peux vous aider?"

Severus fut stupéfait par les changements chez la sorcière. Elle était charmante. N'étant pas une beauté classique, elle était trop ronde pour être au goût actuel, mais d'une certaine manière, elle rayonnait. "Je comptais juste feuilleter Miss Granger. Je suppose que c'est autorisé?"

A l'entente de cette voix familière, Hermione en fit presque tomber son livre. Elle s'abrita du soleil avec sa main, se leva et vint devant le comptoir, se positionnant devant lui.

"Directeur! Comment allez-vous? Est-ce que tout va bien à Poudlard?"

"J'ai laissé Poudlard aux plus intéressés Miss Granger. Je vois que toutes ces années passées à l'écart de tous n'ont pas freiné vos questions incessantes." Severus regretta ses mots presque immédiatement, encore plus lorsqu'il vit leur effet sur Hermione.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et elle cligna rapidement des yeux avant de brandir son courage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle répondit doucement : "Comme vous le souhaitez, monsieur. Je ne vous dérangerai plus. Je serai au comptoir si vous avez des questions. N'hésitez pas à feuilleter autant que vous voulez." Elle revint ensuite vers le livre qu'elle avait laissé derrière le comptoir, se mit à l'aise et commença à lire.

Severus parcourut tranquillement les étagères, observant Hermione du coin des yeux. Il remarqua le beau sourire qu'elle offrait à chaque client, le bonheur dans sa voix et ses manières évidentes quand elle faisait une vente. Elle aida ceux qui avaient des questions spécifiques, fit des recommandations aux autres, et s'amusa de l'agriculteur de 97 ans qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser pour ce qui semblait être la 364e fois.

"Un de ces jours, elle dira oui fiston! Attend et observe!"

"Comment est-il parvenu à 364 demandes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione plissa les yeux au son de cette voix familière, si proche d'elle.

"Il demande une fois par semaine. Depuis la première fois qu'il est venu ici. J'ai du commander spécialement ses magasines mais c'est un client fidèle."

Severus attendit la suite des explications, voire d'autres questions, mais il avait visiblement offensé la sorcière avec sa remarque précédente. Bien qu'elle ait répondu à sa question, elle ne ferait rien de plus. Il découvrit alors qu'il souhaitait discuter avec elle aussi facilement qu'elle le faisait avec les autres clients. Il eu un pincement au coeur.

"Mes excuses Miss Granger."

"Pourquoi vous excusez-vous, monsieur?"

"Pour ce que j'ai dit quand je suis rentré. J'imagine que vous avez des questions après sept ans sans voir personne et j'ai été grossier."

"Peu importe monsieur. Vous ne m'avez jamais apprécié. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi familière. Maintenant, sans vouloir être moi-même impolie, je vais fermer pour aller déjeuner. Si vous souhaitez acheter quelque chose, vous devriez le faire maintenant ou attendre mon retour."

Quelque chose à propos de cette Hermione plus mature, plus consciente d'elle-même, intrigua Severus. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'intérêt pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Il décida d'agir par rapport à ça. Le Severus Snape qui dirigeait Poudlard depuis sept ans n'aurait jamais admis avoir faux ou ne se serait jamais excusé. Ayant déjà changé cette donne, il décida de continuer.

"Dans l'intérêt de recommencer Miss Granger, puis-je vous accompagner? Je serais heureux de nous payer le déjeuner."

Hermione fixa Severus pensivement. Il croisa son regard sans hésiter. Alors qu'il était certain d'avoir ruiné ses chances avec une autre sorcière de Gryffondor, elle sourit de nouveau, aussi brillamment que lorsqu'il était entré, et acquiesça.

"Très bien. Je mange habituellement une soupe, du pain et du fromage frais dans la petite boulangerie en bas de la rue. Mrs Bowden fait le fromage elle-même à partir du troupeau de moutons familial."

"Cela sonne parfait Miss Granger."

Severus regarda Hermione fermer la boutique pour l'heure de déjeuner. Elle fit quelque chose à la machine du comptoir pour noircir son écran, éteignit les lumières, puis la suivant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, accrocha une pancarte indiquant "Sortie déjeuner", et verrouilla la porte.

Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta en souriant, et ils commencèrent à descendre la rue. Hermione sourit et salua beaucoup de passants, les gratifiant de leurs noms. Severus se trouva heureux d'avoir une sorcière si populaire et pleine de vie à son bras.

Ils arrivèrent à la petite boulangerie/café deux pâtés de maisons après la librairie d'Hermione. Severus lui tint la porte, ce qui la fit de nouveau sourire, puis la suivit à une table proche d'une des fenêtres de la façade.

"J'aime regarder le monde avancer d'ici."

"Il n'y a pas grand monde ici, Miss Granger."

"Non, il n'y en a pas, mais j'aime cela comme ça."

"Je peux voir ça. Je trouve incroyable que la sorcière présentée comme la plus brillante de sa génération se contente de tenir une librairie au milieu de nulle part." Malheureusement pour Severus, Hermione entendit le dédain qu'il était incapable de camoufler.

"C'était un rêve d'enfant, Directeur. Avant que j'entende parler de Poudlard, avant que ma vie ne devienne une apoplexie de sept ans, avant que je sois torturée pour le simple fait d'exister, je voulais tenir ma propre librairie. Je pourrais être entourée de choses que j'aime et avoir le temps de faire des recherches et des expérimentations ou autre chose. Et j'ai ça ici. Seules deux personnes ont essayé de rester en contact avec moi au cours des dernières années, Molly Weasley et Luna Lovegood. Je pensais que ça me manquerait, mais non. J'étais ravie de vous voir jusqu'à ce que vous m'insultiez, simplement parce que c'était bon de vous voir en si bonne santé. Vous m'avez offert de recommencer et j'ai accepté. Maintenant, vous m'insultez de nouveau. Je crois que j'en ai assez monsieur. Si vous voulez un livre, vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre à la librairie du Perthsire. Je préférerais ne plus vous voir." Après cette déclaration plutôt incroyable, Hermione se leva, demanda à Mrs Bowden d'emporter son repas, donna le montant habituel et s'en alla.

"T'sais gamin, insulter une jolie fille, c'est pas l'bon moyen d'attirer son attention. On d'rait bien qu'elle t'a d'jà laisser une aut' chance aujourd'hui. T'aurais dû garder ton avis pour toi. T'aurais pu avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'merveilleux. Au lieu d'ça, t'es entrain d'parler à une vieille fouine."

"A quel point avez-vous entendu notre conversation madame?"

"T'inquiète pas Severus Snape. Tes s'crets sont bien gardés avec moi. Mon mari, Dieu ait son âme, était comme toi et la p'tite Miss. On n'a jamais été béni d'un enfant, mais j'suis restée en contact avec ses amis. J'sais c'qu'il s'passe et range moi c'te baguette. La p'tite Miss Granger a enchanté c'lieu et si tu c'mence à lancer des sorts, elle s'ra là de nouveau, et j'veux vraiment pas voir ce qu'il s'passera."

Choqué au plus profond de lui, Severus s'assit dans la boulangerie, mangeant lentement son repas et ruminant toute la journée. Il revint tranquillement à l'hôtel.

Je me suis occupé d'enfants pendant trop longtemps. J'ai oublié comment faire face à une séduisante sorcière adulte. Miss Granger est charmante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ses choix de carrière ont tellement l'air d'une déception. Severus passa un certain temps à essayer de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à insulter la première personne autre que Minerva ravie de le voir depuis des années.

Le matin suivant, il mangea un petit déjeuner anglais complet puis se dirigea vers la boutique d'Hermione.

Alors que la cloche sonnait, elle leva les yeux avec un sourire, mais son visage changea rapidement. "Je vous ai demandé de ne pas revenir monsieur. J'ai abandonné ma vie antérieure et vous, eh bien, tant pis. Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît."

"S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi Miss Granger. J'ai passé presque toute la journée d'hier à me demander pourquoi le fait de vous voir si satisfaite m'a si dérangé que je vous ai insulté. J'imagine que c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à voir l'enfant que j'ai connu, heureuse avec ce genre de vie. De toute évidence, vous êtes devenue quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Mais le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec vous hier m'a donné envie de vous connaitre. Vos sourires d'hier étaient quelques-uns des rares authentiques que j'ai eu depuis des années. Je ne peux pas ignorer ça. Je vous en prie, permettez-moi de faire votre connaissance."

Hermione fut quelques peu surprise. Il y avait ici l'espion de Dumbledore, la suppliant de lui permettre de faire quelque chose, elle n'était pas certaine de quoi. Mais elle ne se voyait pas être la cause du désenchantement de qui que ce soit. Son coeur, le même qui défendit les elfes de maison et donna son enfance entière à un petit garçon avec une cicatrice, saigna pour cet homme. Elle décida néanmoins de poser des règles de base.

"Eh bien Severus. Si vous voulez me connaître, mon nom est Hermione. Miss Granger me fait trop penser à ces jours en uniforme dans le château. Ce n'est désormais plus ma vie. Je suis heureuse ici. Je suis tout à fait disposée à être votre amie, mais vous ne pouvez pas penser mieux savoir que moi ce que je veux ou ce dont j'ai besoin dans la vie."

"Très bien Hermione."

Severus passa du temps à feuilleter ce jour-là. Il acheta quelques romans moldus et retourna à l'hôtel. Il avait prévu de ne rester qu'une semaine, ne pensant pas que quoi que ce soit le retiendrait en Ecosse très longtemps. Ainsi, il repartait Samedi. Il n'avait que cinq jours de plus pour construire les fondations de sa relation avec Hermione.

Le jour suivant, il passa du temps à se balader dans la campagne. Hermione vint à sa rencontre pour le déjeuner, tenant un panier recouvert d'un tissu. C'était assez pittoresque. Ils s'assirent confortablement sur une couverture qu'elle avait sorti de son sac. Severus jeta un regard à la ravissante sorcière qui savourait son pain, son fromage et ses fruits.

"Donc, pourquoi avez-vous autant de romances moldues?"

"Friandise pour l'esprit."

"Quoi?"

"Ce sont des friandises pour l'esprit. Les garçons ont le quidditch, vous avez le sarcasme, j'ai les romans d'amour. D'ailleurs, restez loin de celles écrites par Maggie Weatherby."

"Pourquoi ferais-je ça?"

"Vous vous rendrez compte que Molly Weasley a de l'imagination. Je crois que celui intitulé 'Grand, Ténébreux et Mystérieux' vous a pris pour model."

"S'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous vous foutez de moi femme?"

"Pas du tout. Des lectures faciles. Un peu déconcertant de voir qu'elle a utilisé presque tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait comme protagoniste. Cela inclut ses six fils, Harry, ainsi que Kingsley, Remus, Sirius et (Dieu, aidez-moi) Maugrey. Je peux voir pourquoi elle et Arthur semblent heureux. Ses romans sont composés soit de leur vie sexuelle, soit d'imagination."

Après que Severus eu arrêté de s'étouffer, il répondit "Un peu des deux, j'imagine."

Hermione éclata de rire puis leva les yeux vers Severus à travers ses cils. Il remarqua aimer cela et lui sourit timidement.

"Oh, vous devez le refaire!"

"Faire quoi, ma douce?"

Hermione sourit intérieurement au surnom. Elle était ravie de constater qu'il était assez détendu pour l'appeler 'ma douce'. Même si elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce surnom en particulier. Cela lui faisait penser à un sorbet au citron pour une obscure raison.

"Souriez Severus. Votre visage entier change. J'aime assez ça."

"Vous voulez dire que vous n'aimez pas mon visage quand je ne souris pas?"

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle le regarda attentivement, puis décida de faire preuve de prudence. "J'aime tout le temps votre visage Severus, mais j'aime particulièrement quand vous souriez."

La lèvre de Severus se contracta. "Ah."

Ils restèrent allongés sur la couverture dans un silence tranquille pendant un moment. Severus releva la tête et trouva Hermione endormie. Ses cheveux impossibles partout autour d'elle, sa tête posée sur ses bras. Il réalisa à quel point il avait besoin de ce genre de relation facile dans laquelle il évoluait depuis quelques jours ; avec cette petite sorcière qui lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour s'endormir en sa présence.

Il tendit la main pour secouer doucement son épaule, l'appelant dans un souffle.

"_Hlaiarahr_?"

Severus renifla. "Quel langue était-ce exactement?"

"Ronflak!"

"Ron-quoi?"

Hermione rigola. "Luna est constamment entrain de chercher des Ronflaks Cornus. J'imagine qu'ils parlent comme ça, non?"

Severus récompensa la fantaisie d'Hermione par un fou rire. C'était un son délicieux.

Ils revinrent à la boutique qu'Hermione ouvrit après leur pique-nique. Au lieu de se promener comme il l'avait prévu, il s'installa dans le coin cinéma du magasin pour regarder deux, trois trucs intéressants. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que ce qui l'intéressait le plus était la gardienne des lieux. Il se retourna vers la télé, ses pensées le laissant perplexe. La plupart du temps, dès qu'il trouvait une femme intéressante, il la comparait à Lily, et elles échouaient presque toutes. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'années que Severus était capable de se souvenir, ce n'était pas le cas.

_Elle est loyale. Plus que Lily. L'argent et la gloire ne lui montent pas à la tête. Elle pardonne, elle était tout à fait disposée à me donner une seconde puis une troisième chance. Elle est charmante. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas d'accord, mais j'aime les femmes qui ont l'allure de femme. Les courbes sont belles ; même si elles sont accompagnées d'une chevelure sauvage. Elle est si intelligente, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne se satisfaire que de son magasin, mais elle semble l'être. J'espère qu'elle est prête à me donner une chance de plus. J'aurais voulu avoir plus d'une semaine ici._

"Severus! Severus! Êtes-vous là?"

Surpris, Severus répondit : "Oui, je suis là. De quoi aviez-vous besoin amour?"

Hermione décida qu'elle préférait de loin être appelée amour que ma douce.

"Je suis sur le point de rentrer à la maison. Je dois m'occuper d'une potion, je le ferai pendant que le rôti cuira. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi?"

"J'adorerais."

Hermione referma sa boutique sous l'oeil vigilant de Severus, puis ils se dirigèrent vers son cottage.

Quand Severus entra dans la maison, il se sentit comme enfin chez lui. Il aida Hermione à préparer le rôti et les légumes, puis la suivit dans son laboratoire. Il fut véritablement surpris par le laboratoire bien équipé, entretenu et utilisé. Il regarda dans le chaudron qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer du feu et eut comme une crise cardiaque.

"Êtes-vous folle sorcière? Beaucoup de maîtres des potions sont morts en essayant de réaliser ce mélange. Le sang de vipère réagit très mal avec la belladone. Mais si vous parvenez à les mixer avec tous les autres ingrédients que vous avez là, vous obtenez un remède très puissant. Comment comptez-vous faire cela? "

"J'ai fait mes calculs. J'ai expérimenté en m'aidant des runes. Le Celtic ancient semble être le plus adapté. Alors reculez et lancez un sort de protection." Elle déplaça très soigneusement le chaudron. Alors que la réaction commençait à se faire, elle se mit à remuer. Les mouvements étranges correspondaient aux runes magiques celtiques de la stabilité, de la force et de la santé. Elle répéta ce geste de trois runes sept fois, puis la potion se calma progressivement. Elle sortit rapidement la cuillère et recula. Après douze secondes, la potion de guérison scintilla, puis vira au bleu pâle avec un éclat nacré.

Severus était stupéfait. La beauté de la potion était éclipsée par la beauté de la magie. C'était incroyable.

"S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi que vous avez publié ceci Hermione. C'est digne du travail d'un maître des potions!"

"Eh bien merci Severus. Oui, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà vu les articles publiés sous le nom de Maya J. Grey? Ceux sont les miens. J'ai passé quelques années à jouer avec la magie avant de réaliser que ça me manquait. Mais je ne voulais être évaluée que pour mon mérite, pas parce que j'étais Hermione Granger. J'aime l'anonymat."

À cette heure, le dîner était bientôt près, donc ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent pour manger. Ils mangèrent leur repas dans un silence agréable, mais il était évident que Severus était en plein réflexion.

"Vous n'avez donc pas entièrement quitté le monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que non Severus. Je le voulais. J'y suis même arrivée pendant un temps. Mais je suis une sorcière. Je serai toujours une sorcière et j'adore apprendre et expérimenter. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le faire en étant Hermione Granger. Même pendant ce court temps où j'étais là après la Bataille, les gens ne me laissaient pas seule. 'Dis nous tout sur Harry! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Ron?' C'était épuisant. Ici, je peux être heureuse en faisant ce que j'aime." Hermione affichait un air provocant, la main sur sa baguette.

"S'il vous plait, Hermione, ne m'oubliettez pas. Je suis juste entrain d'essayer de comprendre. Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez."

"Je dois vous demandez de promettre de ne rien dire à personne. J'aime ma vie. Luna prend de mes nouvelles entre deux de ses voyages, et Molly fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas me demander ce que je fais de ma vie. Personne d'autre n'a l'air de s'en préoccuper, et j'ai découvert que j'appréciait cet état de fait. C'est reposant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous débarquiez tout d'un coup."

Severus promit, et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'une Hermione distraite sur le pas de la porte, il décida qu'il avait de quoi réfléchir.

En observant Severus sortir de chez elle, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais revenir et essaya de ne pas en être déprimée. Elle avait passé ces dernières années sans sorcier dans sa vie et elle réussirait à s'y faire de nouveau.

Xxx

Severus retourna à l'hôtel pour méditer sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait imaginé qu'il dinerait bien avec la sorcière et qu'il parviendrait peut-être même à la mettre dans son lit. Ils seraient tout deux ravis, et ils pourraient se quitter sans regret. Mais maintenant - maintenant qu'il la voyait comme quelqu'un qu'il voulait garder près de lui pour très longtemps - cela rendait les choses difficiles pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Avant Hermione, les femmes étaient soit maternelles comme Minerva ou Poppy, soit totalement sexuelles comme les femmes dont il s'était servi pour soulager son désir, oubliables, ou Lily. Hermione n'était comme aucune d'entre elles ; elle était entière et heureuse, et elle avait l'air de l'apprécié.

Pour rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, il était complètement subjugué par ce qu'elle avait été capable d'accomplir en combinant plusieurs sortes de magie. Elle créait une toute nouvelle façon de voir les choses et c'était magnifique. Il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à étudier ses techniques et voir comment les améliorer. Severus pensait qu'il aurait du traverser le monde entier pour observer des utilisations inhabituelles de la magie. Il voulait maintenant emmener Hermione avec lui ou rester ici avec elle à passer le reste de leur vie à créer toutes sortes de magie. Il alla se coucher après avoir décidé de sa stratégie.

Xxx

Le matin suivant, Severus se réveilla avec un sentiment d'anticipation comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Il était impatient d'aller voir Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de ses projets. Il alla chez Mrs Bowden et prit des scones frais, de la crème caillée et du thé. Il se dépêcha d'aller à la librairie pour surprendre sa sorcière.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte sonna bien tôt. Hermione leva les yeux de son ordinateur et cligna des yeux. Severus Snape était là, dans un pantalon en laine gris foncé, une chemise grise et un joli pull irlandais couleur ivoire. Il tenait un plateau de Mrs Bowden avec ses scones, sa crème, sa confiture et son thé préférés. Elle décida de se pincer pour voir si elle ne s'était pas endormie sur son clavier.

"Tu es réveillée mon ange. Si tu ne l'es pas, alors nous rêvons en marchant, et je n'ai jamais été très bon à ça." Cela dit, Severus s'approcha d'Hermione, posa son plateau sur le comptoir, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Après quelques secondes de surprise, elle lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme. Ils se séparèrent lentement et se sourirent.

"Je pensais que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir Severus. Tu m'as surprise."

"Comme tu m'as surpris. Je pensais qu'ici, tu gaspillais ton esprit prodigieux. Au lieu de cela, tu repousses les limites de la magie. J'aimerais beaucoup voir tes notes si tu me le permets."

"Bien entendu Severus."

"Voudrais-tu voyager quelque peu Hermione?"

"Non Severus. Cela me rebute depuis le fiasco de la recherche de mes parents. Je suis heureuse ici. Mais je ne t'empêcherai jamais de faire ce que tu veux."

"Ce que je souhaite, c'est passé du temps avec toi. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais passé une telle semaine. J'ai bien mangé, parcouru la campagne, vu une magie incroyable se dérouler devant mes yeux et embrassé une charmante sorcière. Je pourrais voyager un peu. J'ai prévu de voir les moines sorciers au Tibet la semaine prochaine et je voulais passer à la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Mais je constate maintenant que je veux partager mes aventures et j'espère que tu ne me trouve pas trop avenant."

"Pas du tout. Mais maintenant je suis intriguée. Alexandrie?"

"Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi?"

"Je pense que je pourrais fermer la boutique pour une semaine. Quand pars-tu?"

"Dès que je reviens du Tibet. J'avais prévu de partir de là-bas mais maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un vers qui revenir. Je passerai ici en premier."

Hermione était assez amusée et secrètement plutôt ravie de l'enthousiasme qu'affichait Severus. Mais elle craignait de faiblir face à la comparaison avec la sublime Lily.

"Et comment sais-tu que tu as quelqu'un vers qui retourner?"

Le visage de Severus se décomposa. "Je me suis trop avancé j'imagine. Je suis désolé, Miss Granger."

"Oh, Severus. Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais tu t'es plongé dans cette aventure avec un enthousiasme si inhabituel. Je t'ai parlé de mon rêve ici, mais j'en ai un autre. Je veux être la première personne qu'un homme considère. Je ne veux pas de la seconde place. Je sais à quel point tu as aimé Lily, alors je dois savoir si tu es sincère. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir à nouveau le coeur brisé. Cela me tuerait."

Severus s'était figé durant sa déclaration. Le visage neutre qu'il affichait pour se protéger était apparu, cependant il réfléchissait à ses paroles.

"J'ai comparé chaque femme de ma vie à Lily, c'est vrai. Mais tu es la seule à surpasser ce souvenir. Tu es gentille, tu es loyale et tu sais pardonner. Tu es belle. Je me vois bien profiter de ma vie ici, avec toi, dans la librairie et au labo. Penses-tu que tu pourrais me donner une chance?"

Hermione était abasourdie par la profondeur de son simple discours. Elle savait plus que quiconque qu'une vie pouvait changer du tout au tout en une décision prise en un instant. Les derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble après leur premières frictions comptaient parmi les plus beaux jours de sa vie. Tout comme elle avait trouvé sa boutique et son cottage, Hermione sut.

"Oh oui Severus. Oui."

Xxx

_Dix-neuf ans après la Bataille Finale_

Hermione et Severus marchaient vers le train avec leur ainée à Kings Cross. Selene était une petite fille particulièrement belle, des boucles brunes, grande et fine avec des yeux marrons. Elle était une charmante combinaison de ses parents.

"Pensez-vous que je me ferai des amis?" Demanda Selene.

"Bien sûr que tu le feras ma chérie. Sinon, tu n'auras qu'à les maudire et dire que tu n'étais pas d'humeur."

"Papa!"

"Severus!"

Severus offrit un sourire narquois à ses deux femmes préférées.

"Tu as raison Papa! De toute façon, je serai là dans quelques années. Alors tu ne seras plus seule 'Lene!"

"Merci Seb."

"Directeur Snape, Hermione!"

Ils se retournèrent et virent Luna venir vers eux. Son fils ainé avançait dans son sillage.

"Selene! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là!"

"Lukas, je pensais que tu allais à Durmstrang!"

"Maman a convaincu papa de m'envoyer ici. Je pensais que tu ne commençais que l'année prochaine."

"J'ai eu ma lettre tôt. Mon anniversaire est en Octobre. De toute façon, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus jeune."

Les deux enfants bavardaient joyeusement jusqu'au train.

Hermione regarda autour et vu Ron et Lavande avec leur benjamin, puis Harry et Gabrielle avec leur cadet. Ginny et Dean étaient là, tout comme Draco, bien que personne ne savait où était sa femme. Elle salua de la tête tout le monde, mais l'amitié qui les avait lié en tant qu'enfants avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Elle se tourna vers son mari et son coeur gonfla. Elle n'avait pas réalisé, le jour où elle avait quitté le Terrier, qu'elle commençait une nouvelle aventure, une qui reléguerait son enfance au même niveau que les histoires qu'elle vendait dans sa librairie.


End file.
